Luth
Luth, the Carbon based sentient species of the Andromeda Galaxy, Region 5; TL 6+ , AL 7 , Ba Phy 1 , LDRS , ‎Contact Level +2 1 Under Pertharian influence/control until the Pertharians joined the Union. Biologically it is hard to compare the Luth with another known life form. Union scientists are however very certain that the Luth have indeed developed on their home world "Lookos " in the system of the same name "Lookos, star " The Luth reach 7 feet but within limits of Standard BaPhy. They are consuming similar to whales by sifting "Gloglur " out of the air of their home world. They have learned to synthesize "Gloglur" and this allowed them to colonize other worlds . Only eight star systems are considered their sphere of influence. (About 25 light year sphere) They claim to have over sixty planets at once but lost them to Pertharian agression. They are traditional allies and close friends with the Sholf and had and have contact with the ThreeOz . Their technology is considered primitive for TL 6 standards, even though some of their solutions reaching TL 7, it is not the most reliable or well designed tech. The Luth procreate via gallert bladder type egg cells where the DNA of 3-5 Luth is deposited and "bio mixed at random". The Gallert bladders are tended to by Luth chosen at random. The Luth have no concept for gender, sex or traditional families. But they do have a concept they call "Meinde" and it is a group of 5-6 Luth that congregate in regular intervals ( once or twice a week) for socializing, games, group activities) To the Luth , these "Meine" groups are however much more important than such a group would be to other civilizations. Meinde groups often compete against each other in various games and challenges, challenges that have caused bloody feuds and even wars. The top Meinde forms then government and remains in ruling power until one of the Meinde members dies. Then a new competition to the rule is held. To illustrate the importance of a Meinde structure: A member of a particular Meinde commits a murder. All members of that group are guilty and punished, even if one of them was aboard a space ship light years away. Recent History One of two known civilizations to the “Andromeda Galactic North” in relation to the Pertharian sphere of Influence, the Luth always had interest in Union membership,ever since the ThreeOz became Union. They suffered greatly under Pertharian Imperialism and brutality and didn't trust the “new Union Pertharian” but listened to the ThreeOz In early 4998 OTT, a joint Sholf and Luth delegation showed up in Pertharian/Union space and requested aid against a species they called the Biraaad. The leader of the Sholf delegation knew about the Union quest to find the origin of the Y'All and claimed that the Biraaad had direct contact to the Y'All makers. (A bald-faced lie supported by fabricated evidence). The Admiral in charge of Region 4 believed the story and sent two Battleships to make contact with the Biraaad. This lie by the Sholf and mistakes by the lead battleship's CO and the COs of two HALD explorers were considered a direct cause of theUnion/Biraaad War of 4998 – 5002. In 5029, the Luth asked to join the Union and the PUMA process was completed in 5033, the Luth asked to if they could wait until their friends the Sholf would meet all conditions and were allowed to join as well. However since then all but one Luth planet has joined the Union independently. The last one is their home world waiting for the Sholf to be accepted. 1 Why not CL+5? Initially the Luth did not want to insult or embarass their friends , the Sholf. and actually asked the Contact Level to be reduced. However since all but one planet of the Luth have become Union, their CL is certainly not 5 . Because Union Luth tend to be arrogant and brag about their new lives. Union Luth love nothing more than visiting Lookos planet preferably in fancy charter ships or even private yachts, in fancy Union fashion and the latest gadgets. Also of course to compete in Meinde contests and win.(Union PDDs and Power assist suits make that of course easy) One of the famous incidents was when one Luth Meinde showed off Chocolate covered Gloglur. Category:Sentient Species